Where We Began
by Purple-Ketchup
Summary: Brittany and Santana are graduating in 10 days. They are getting out of Lima, together. It's their three year anniversary, and before they move to the next part of their lives together Santana has a very important question to ask.. Proposal!OneShot


Hey guys.

Now, this is a little one-shot I wrote on my holidays, but there's a little cry for help in here. I really want to know where you want me to take Drawing Miss Lopez, as due to some PL stuff I have a serial case of the writers block. I will never abandon any of my fics though, going back even to Captain of Ohio which is being a lady dog.

Please R&R, My twitter is Brittana_XxX so send me a quick tweet if you want! All mistakes are mine, and I own nothing but the story.

This might be awful, might not be so ping me a comment or two to let me know how it was for you.

Thank You for all your support, and Love Always, -B xx

* * *

**Part One - Santana**

I get up carefully, and I can feel the wooden floor cool against the skin of my heels. Brittany's still asleep, and I need to keep it that way for as long as possible. Quinn should already be here, but knowing that hobbit girlfriend of hers she's running behind schedule. It's a miracle I can walk today actually, yesterday was my 18th Birthday and Britt gave me a present of the _best_ kind..

I purposefully postponed the party until two days after the day itself, for two reasons. One, to recover from last nights inevitable activities, because I'm being serious when I say Brittany's tongue is _magic._ And I'm not joking when I say I'm still shuddering from what she can do with her left hand. But the second reason is more important to me than sex means to Noah Puckerman. Yeah, I know.

I make it to the front door just as Quinn's black SUV pulls into the driveway. Stealthily, I unlock the front door of my parents house. They agreed to go and stay with my Abuela for the weekend, and maybe they guessed why I asked for them to go. I mean, they're not stupid, Britt hates that word. But from the way my mother blushed when she walked in on us for the first time you'd think they were oblivious. Did they honestly buy that Brittany screaming my name was from a tickle fight? Whoops. Guess we're just that good at acting.

Quinn walks up to the porch, carrying a plastic bag in her hand. "Santana! I got it all, how are you feeling?" I nod and breathe deeply, shaking out the nerves in my hands. "I'm okay. Hopefully Britt's going to say yes, so.. Better when I hear it." She smiles, and puts her hand on my forearm. "Santana Lopez. You've been going to ask this question since the second you met her. That girl is _deeper_ than neck deep in love with you, so don't you dare chicken out or I _will_ do a Sue Sylvester!" I chuckle, and smirk slightly. Quinn always was good at scare tactics. "Here are the keys, I've got all her breakfast stuff, and _yes_ that includes the presents you gave me. Go, woman! Before she wakes up!" She drops her house keys into my palm, and walks past me into the hallway. I get an encouraging squeeze on my shoulder, before I jog towards my car. I don't have much time, neither Brittany or I can sleep for long without the other. When I think about it, we pretty much live together anyway. Our parents gave up trying to keep us in separate houses at night when I got real bitchy and laid it out.

The quiet purr of the engine settles my thoughts, and I pull out of the driveway. Thankfully Q only lives seven blocks away, and it's even better for me that hobbit lives another three from that. I don't get what Fagay sees in the dwarf, but I need both of them to help me today if it's going to be perfect. And it has to be, because three years ago today, I met Brittany S. Pierce.

I was pissed off at the world because I had a hangover bigger than Sugar Motta's bank account, and Cheerleading practice earlier than the sunrise in my tequila. Even making sophomores run laps until they collapsed didn't amuse me, it was just one of those days everybody knew to steer well clear. As captain I have the power to kick them off the squad, and at McKinley I still rule the halls. Even Fabray stayed away, which was a major danger signal. But the new girl, Brittany? One quick grin and I was smiling bigger than Berry's nose. Yeah, I was whipped from day one.

The rattle of Quinn's house keys won't disturb anyone, her parents are out on a business trip in England for a month. Lucky bitch. I put the keyring in the little bowl out of sheer habit now, Britt has one at her house and I basically live there. Berry is due here in about half an hour, and by that time everything should be ready. Finding the little plastic bag with my clothes in, I make a silent promise to myself. Whatever happens today is meant to happen. And with that resounding little thought, I take out my jeans and strip down to change.

**#FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX**

The door knocks, and I hurry out from the kitchen to get it. "Hey Berry, have you got it?" I usher her past me, almost pushing her tiny frame into the kitchen. "Yes I've got it! Puck texted me also, his and Sue's obligations are fulfilled-" Suddenly, I grab her shoulders and cut her off. "Rachel, thank you but let me see it. I am _full on_ panicking, and it has to be perfect!" She smiles knowingly and pulls a little black velvet box from her pocket. I seize it, and almost hesitate in cracking the lid open to see the ring nestled inside. Almost. And I'm glad I don't, because for once something has gone right. Cushioned in the middle of the box is a simple silver band, a square cut diamond set into it and a single word etched into the metal. I don't need to, but just in case I check what it says. A small sigh of relief escapes me as I read the word _Forever_ in cursive. "Thank god. It's good. Uh, do you think she'll like it?" I ask, and the hobbit looks slightly surprised I want her opinion. "Santana, it's perfect for her. Now go and see Noah, or you'll run out of time!" Glancing at my wristwatch, I see she's right. Walking out of the door, I call out to her. "Thank You, I mean it! This will be you and Quinn one day!" I don't wait for her reaction, as I beep open the car and send Puck a text. _On My Way -S._

**#FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX**

"Lopez, get your ass in here!" I hear the voice of my long term friend, Noah Puckerman. "Let me see it, I know Berry gave it to you!" I chuckle lightly, and hug him hard. "It's here. I had it made for her.." Puck smiles at me knowingly, and takes the small box from my hand. He opens it, and his smile falters for a second. I panic slightly, why isn't he smiling anymore? "San.. This is perfect. Come here, look what you've done! You've made me soft!" He smirks slightly and pulls me in for another hug while I breathe a sigh of relief. "Puck, thanks for doing this. You know how much it means to me, and hopefully by tonight I'll have a fiancé." He slaps my ass once, and turns away into the shop. "Lopez, if Brittany says no you can cut my left nut off! It's all set up through here!" The whine of the tattooists needle is noticeable as the door pings open, and Puck straps his gloves on. "Let's go."

**#FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX**

After adding some more ink into my skin, Puck takes me to my car. "San, before you go I've got you something." I feel my eyebrow kick up into the typical Fabray pose, I actually taught her how to do it in pre-K. "I have a feeling you're going to need it, so be safe!" He laughs, as he pulls out a Trojan extra large from his pants pocket. I have to smirk back at him as I take it, we've been bros since forever and this is just one of those jokes we used to pull in junior year. Just like the time I stashed all those whipped cream filled tube socks in his kit, he tried to put them on and the result was better than Sylvester's one liners.

As I drive away from Puck's tattoo parlour, I can't help but doubt my choice. One look down, however, and as I see it I know I did the right thing. I have a few minutes before I arrive, so for good luck I flick through the Infinity Playlist Britt made us two years ago for our first valentines day. Disco Duck comes on, and I leave it because it's her favourite song on the album. Only a few minutes to go now, I know Brittany's awake because I got a text from Quinn while I was with Puck. I've got enough time, and McKinley High School has just come into view. I can see her waiting for me outside, and just as I pull into a space she sees me.

"Santana, I got them. Keys to the whole school, including my locker room. The cheerios prepared it, as per instructions. But if you two have sex in there, I'm demoting you!" I laugh, and receive a rare smile from the track suit wielding blonde next to me. "Thanks Coach. This means so much to me.. But I have to tell you too late on that one, I don't think there's a room left in the school! Can I ask you something though?" She twirls the key on her finger with a smirk. I think she already knew about Britts and I before I was outed, it would make sense. "Sure Boobs-McGee. Ask away." Taking a deep breath, I ask the question everyone asked _me_ when they heard Sue was helping. "Its not a secret you're against teen marriage, so why are you helping me?" An even rarer laugh escapes her lips as Sue throws her head back. "Santana, you're wrong. I'm against marriage that isn't real true love. But this one is different, because as your coach I've seen you struggle with the feelings, the being outed, how you look at Brittany. I've seen it all, even the locker room sex I walked in on once. You're marrying this girl whatever happens, whenever it happens. Also it would be easier for Brittany to just tell the other teams she's engaged rather than have you assault whoever hits on her, yelling in Spanish. I care about my girls, Santana. All of you." It really shocks me. I had no idea Sue really cared about us, or that she could be this heartfelt and meaningful. And if that shocked me, I have a heart attack when Coach Sue brings me into a hug as she presses the keys into my hand. "Go get your fiancé, Santana." And with that, she walks away to her limited edition LeCarre. Now I feel guilty for laughing when Mercedes shoved TaterTots up the exhaust.

Still a little shell shocked, I make my way into the school deactivating the alarms. Coach gave the Cheerios the codes to get to practice on time. There's one more thing I have to check the girls did before I can wait it out. So with shaky, nervous steps I walk down familiar hallways to the Cheerios Only Locker Room.

* * *

**Part 2 - Brittany**

As I wake up, I feel around for the familiar warmth of Santana's body. When I don't find it, I'm slightly confused but as soon as the smell of my favourite breakfast hits me, I smile. Of course she remembered. It's our three year anniversary of when we met today, and San never forgets anything like this. Slipping into boy shorts and a T-Shirt, I pick up the little bag of gifts I bought her from beside our bed and glide into the hallway.

When I reach the kitchen however, it's not my gorgeous brunette girlfriend I see, it's Quinn. And she's cooking my French toast. "Hey Brittany. Take a seat, bare with me!" I do as I'm asked, sitting at the island in San's parent's kitchen. "Quinn, as much as I love seeing you, where's my girlfriend?" I ask, as I stroke my hand over the marbled counter top. The things we've done on top of it are _very_ good memories. "I'll explain in a second. How did you sleep?" She asks, sliding my plate over and taking the seat opposite me. "Really well, thanks. How's Rachel?" Quinn blushes slightly at the mention of her girlfriend, and if Santana was here I know she'd be making a hobbit comment. Even the thought of her makes me grin, and I miss Quinn's answer. It doesn't really matter though, I just want to know where Santana is.

"You finished Brittany?" Quinn asks, and I nod with a smile. "Yeah, that was great thanks! Look, Q. Where's Santana? Today is kinda important, it's our Three year!" The blonde opposite me laughs, and stands up. "Okay, I've delayed you long enough." She reached into a bag I hadn't noticed before, and brings out three things. One is an envelope, one is a small box and the other is a bigger box. "She's given me an order, so here you go!" Quinn hands me the largest parcel, and I read the note on the front.

_Because I didn't know if I could trust Quinn to make your French Toast Properly -S Xx_

I giggle as I tear the paper off, and sure enough beneath the wrapping there's a box of my all time favourite cereal, Lucky Charms. "Huh. I can make French Toast.." I hear Quinn grumble quietly as she grins, handing me the next box. It's the small one, and I can't think of what it could be. "Number two. I know for a fact that you're going to love this one, it was me Santana dragged round Lima for three hours to find it!" She says, and I can only smirk. Santana Lopez is one hell of a perfect girlfriend, and ever since we got together two years ago she's gone to the ends of the Earth for me. There's another note, and I take a second to read this one too.

_Quinn probably just told you about the three hour trip, am I right? She was fine, she spent most of it texting Hobbit! But today is about you and me, so this is to say I Love You more than life. -S Xx_

"I love you too, baby." I whisper, just quiet enough that Quinn can't hear it, the words familiar on my lips. The box is light, and the lid opens with a pop. I can't help but gasp, inside is a friendship bracelet identical to the ones we wear to school. But this one has a few differences, the certificate of silver propped into the lid, and the three charms attached to it. One of a duck, meant for me, Santana's charm was obviously the little symbol of the word fighter, and in between them was a small, solid heart. Quinn let out a little puff of air when I saw it, obviously relieved on Santana's behalf that I liked it. "It's.. It's

Perfect. Look Quinn, can you just tell me where she is?" A little smile was aimed at me, and followed by a swift 'no'. "Here, this is going to explain everything, okay? See you later, Brittany." She gave me a kiss on the forehead, and the letter from the bag. I set it on the table and waited for the click of the door before I opened it. Setting the envelope aside, I began to read.

_Dear Britt,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there this morning. I had to sort a few things out for today. Happy Anniversary, sweetheart. I know it's happy for me because three years ago today my life changed, and thank god it did. I was just a cheerleader trying to own the school, get to the top of the pyramid, and destroy glee club. All for what? Nothing mattered to me. _

_But then, one Wednesday morning at 5:27am, outside locker 307 I saw you. We were about to be late for practice which didn't matter for me as I was captain, but you were new. I took one look into your eyes, your blue, blue eyes, and I began to fall. I didn't even know it, but over the next year we became friends, best friends, more than friends, and finally girlfriends. _

_Brittany, I am so sorry for hurting you. I know I did. When I was too scared to be the unicorn I am, I made you hide our relationship. I didnt tell you I loved you. I kept us a secret, and I am so, so sorry. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I fully intend to. _

_I'm so happy you got into Julliard, there was never any doubt you were a genius for me. I actually have to tell you something. I've been accepted into NYADA, so I'm not going to Columbia. I'm coming with you! We can get the apartment, the dog, the cat, the life we dreamed of together, it all ours! I love you so much it almost hurts, but something this good couldn't hurt._

_Before that though, there's something I have to do first, so meet me at the entrance to the place it all began.._

_All my love, now and always._

_-San Xxx_

I set down the paper, and wiped away a few tears. Santana had done this for me, and now she is coming to New York! She wants to be a singer some day, and now she's going to NYADA I know that will happen. Last I heard Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt got in too so she's going to be surrounded by friends, but right now all I care about is I get to have Santana with me. I'm going to ask her to marry me someday, she'll be the mother of my kids, and we'll grow old together. I have all that to look forward to.

I read the last part again, _the entrance to where it all started._ Well, it all started in the locker room, so I guess the entrance is the school? It's the only place I can think of, so I put the letter to the side and run upstairs, taking them two at a time. I need to see my girlfriend.

**#FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX**

* * *

**Part 3 - Santana**

Brittany will be here soon, and everything is ready. Thank god this is the only time I intend to do this, if Brittany says no I'm never proposing to anyone again. If Brittany says no.. Then my world ends. Simple as it sounds. I have to do what Quinn said though, and not think about that. Brittany is going to say yes. That's all I can afford to think about or I'll just go into full blown Spanish-panic-attack-mode.

I'm waiting over by the entrance to McKinley, and I'm getting more and more nervous until I catch sight of two beams of light which can only be headlights. I take a deep breath, and dry my palms on my jeans. I went smart/casual, with some boots and dark black jeans topped off by a white shirt and a scarf to keep it simple but still hot. While I'm thinking of hot, I feel my body temperature rise a few degrees as I see a special blonde running towards me. "Hey Bri-" I'm cut off by a pair of familiar lips before I can finish, and of course I immediately accept the kiss, even melting into it.

When we finally break for air, my beautiful girlfriend looks me right in the eyes with a power only she can. It's like she can read all my thoughts, emotions, and feelings with one look. "One, thank you for the lucky charms, but you might need to apologise to Quinn later. Two, this bracelet," She holds up her wrist and she is already wearing it, just the fact she has it on makes me smile. "Is absolutely perfect." She continues, before kissing me again. "San, never apologise for that time, okay? It's over now, I have you, and you have me. And even better, we're going to New York!" She squealed, and now my face breaks out into a cheesy grin as big as China. "I know baby. I love you." I kiss her nose, and she giggles in delight. She kisses my nose too, "I love you more. Buuut what where you saying about what you had to do first?" I take a deep breath, and take her hand. I push the doors of the school open with my free hand as I say, "Come on, this won't take too long."

* * *

**Part 4 - Brittany**

Santana took my hand, and led me through hallways we both know well. I take a second to look at her, and I get lost in it. How did I get so lucky? Santana is perfect, and she's mine. My girlfriend, my best friend, my everything, and I'm hers. I love how her lips naturally pout, the soft slope to her nose. I practically live with her, and I have no idea how her skin is so soft. She says the same to me, but hers is softer. The way our hands fit together is perfect, and the contrast between our skin.. Just everything is perfect. I could list everything, but it literally comes down to how amazing Santana is, so...

I'm taken to the choir room, and Santana sits me down right in the centre of the piano, so I'm even taller than her while she's stood. She kisses me lightly, but I pull her in. Quickly the kiss becomes passionate, and we get caught up in the simple feeling of lips against lips. When she finally broke the kiss, she was smirking as I knew full well she would be. "As amazing as kissing you is, I have a surprise for you. Well, a few surprises but this is the first. Okay baby?" I nodded, and she kissed me again, but made sure to pull away before I could heat it up again.

I throw her a grin, and settle back on my hands. For the first time I notice the guitar propped up against Brad's piano stool. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time, but it was never the right time." Santana told me, and as I register the words she begins to play a song I recognise as Kesha. It's Die Young, but it sounds like the deconstructed version.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.._

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die.._

_Young._

The strumming pattern takes off, and I find myself once again enraptured by my girlfriend's beautiful and enchanting voice. I've heard Santana sing many times, but it's just like kissing her. Every time is different, and new, and amazing. I'll never get tired of either of them.

_Lookin' for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side._

_Like its the last night of our lives,_

_We'll keep dancing 'till we die._

Of course Santana would choose this song. It's perfect for us, what we were, how we are, and we're going to be. When she sings we'll keep dancing, San pulls off a little spin with her guitar that makes me giggle. My baby is so adorkable.

_Young hunks takin' shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, getting hot_

_Kiss me give you all you got._

She winks at me on the last line, and I blow her a kiss like I've done thousands of times. I shift about a bit to get comfortable, but my focus never waivers from San. Pretty much the epitome of the last two years, we've done some fidgeting and adjusting, sure. But neither of us ever seriously dated anyone but each other, even when Santana was in Narnia. (A/N: Sorry-not-sorry about the closet jokes, #LGBTHumour)

_We're gonna die, young._

_We're gonna die, young._

_Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die.._

_Young._

As the song finished, I stared deep into San's eyes while she sang the last line. The words 'make the most of the night' seemed to have a really big affect on her for some reason that I didn't know. She became sort of determined, I guess. But I let it go, because my beautiful girlfriend had put down the guitar and was standing up. Immediately I jump off the piano, and my hands find her hips as my lips meet hers in a soft yet passionate kiss. To my surprise, it's her tongue that flicks across my lip, and of course I grant entrance immediately. As the kiss deepens, I get that tingling sensation right in my chest, the one only love can give you. It's like I said before, each kiss is different with San, each kiss is special, and each kiss is to be treasured.

When we finally pull away, our foreheads just rest against each other's. "Did you like it?" Santana asks, and I squeeze her hands. "I loved it, I love you, It was perfect, baby. Perfect." I pepper her face with little butterfly kisses, and she giggles. That's another thing people don't know, _the_ Santana Lopez can _giggle_. But only for me, I get special girlfriend rights to hearing that giggle.

"I love you too. More than anything. I'm happy you thought it was good, but there's one more thing we've got to do baby. Stay here for a second, okay?" I smile at her, and with one last run of my fingers through her sliky raven hair, I let her go. "Don't be long, or I'll get beautiful-girlfriend-withdrawal and end up like Coach Sue!" I call after her, and she laughs, the sound echoing around the room. Santana leaves the choir room, and I settle in to wait.

* * *

**Part 5 - Santana**

Okay, now I'm beginning to get really nervous. I wrote her a letter, she loved it. I sang to her, she loved it. So, using this logic, I propose to her and she'll love it, right? Because she loves me? Well, my brain won't follow logic right now, so it's wrong. Now I have an image of Fabray in my head telling me to man up, and it's pissing me off. Wrong gender, genius. Okay, deep breaths. I've checked the locker room, everything is good, I have the ring in the box, and the box in my locker. Now I just have to get the fiancé.

When I get back to the choir room, Brittany is doing what she loves to do. She's dancing with her eyes closed, to music that she's got in her head. I don't want to interrupt, so I lean against a door frame and just watch for a while. Next to _other_ activities with Brittany, watching her dance is one of my favourite things in the world. Eventually, she stops and opens her eyes, rubbing them a little. "Hey baby, how long was I dancing?" She asked, walking towards me slowly. "I'm not sure, but not too long. You're so good! Britt, I love you so, so much, you know that right?" Brittany laughs, and some of my worries fade a bit. "Thank you, and of course I know, because I love you more." I smirk, and kiss her lips once, twice, three times. "No you don't, because you can't. It's impossible, Princess B." I whisper against her lips.

**#FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX #FindMeOnTwitter Brittana_XxX**

We walk out into the hallway hand in hand like we do at school, and will for another ten days until graduation. Hopefully next time we do this, though, I'll feel a cold band of silver on Brittany's hand, pressing into mine. Yeah, I'm going to need some more deep breaths. We arrive at the locker room in perfect step, and the cute way Britt's nose crinkles up when she's confused is too adorable for words. "San, we've already had sex in here, so why...?" I can hear how puzzled she is, and decide to keep her in the dark for a bit longer. I'd never _really_put Brittany in the dark of course, she doesn't like it. "Come on, beautiful. We're almost there." I play the gentlewoman here and hold the door for her, but I'm quick to follow so it doesn't really make much difference. "I thought Coach Sue gets this place cleaned by the hockey team every Friday?" she says, and I chuckle lightly. "She does, B. But today, Coach let me do something a little different with the place. It's a surprise, this way, baby." I lead Britt to the lockers, and from holding hands I feel the usual bounce in her step become more and more pronounced. I know Britt-Britt loves surprises, so once again I find myself praying to whoever is listening that this goes well.

"Baby, we met on Wednesday, March fourth," Britt takes my other hand as she interrupts me. "2009. It was five twenty-seven in the morning, I remember." She giggles, and I smile back lovingly. "So do I, Britt-Britt. I was stood right here in my new Captain's uniform." I look at the floor by my feet for a second, and inhale deeply. I nod towards her locker when I speak again. "And there you were. I never used to believe in love at first sight, baby. But you made me feel differently about that. I wanted what I'm going to do to be special, so I thought I'd bring it back to where we began. Right here." I move my left hand to her jaw, cupping it lightly. This is the part I'm most nervous about, so I stare right into her eyes. This is it.

"Britt, we've been together for two years now. Friends for longer, and I've been in love with you since forever. We graduate in ten days, then we go off to New York to live in _our_ apartment. We'll share _our_ bed, have date nights on Fridays in Central Park instead of Lima Memorial. The BreadstiX branch of New York will learn our orders, and I'm going to have to show a whole load of people you're mine so they should stop hitting on you." She laughs, and I think she's beginning to realise what I'm getting at here, so I need to hurry up.

"But before we move to that part of our lives together, I want to show the world they were wrong about us. I want to show them how much you mean to me. But most of all Britt, I want to prove to _you_ how you're my everything. My world, my rock, my life, my love. I want to show you I'm in this for life. That there will never be anyone else for me, and that if anything happened to us, I would die." A single tear traces down her cheek, and as I go to wipe it away, she wipes a track from my face. I didn't realise I was crying.

"You're a genius, Britt-Britt. So I think you know what's happening. But you're my genius, you're my Britt-Britt. You're my B. And I will always love you." Okay, pep talk for myself. It's going well, I haven't tripped. Go for it.

I remove my hand from her cheek, and get down on one knee. I take back my other hand, and reach into my pocket for the little box I know is there. I pull it out, and hold it towards her. Her hand flies to cover her mouth as the box opens, and I hear her gasp. "Oh my god!" She says, and I look straight into her eyes. "Brittany S. Pierce. Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Lopez-Pierce, and my wife? Will you marry me?" My heartbeat slows, and it seems like time does too, until I hear the single word choked out by my new fiancé.

* * *

**Part 6 - Brittany (A/N: THIS IS BRITTANY'S POV ON EVENTS THAT HAPPENED PART WAY THROUGH PART 5 AND ONWARDS)**

"But before we move to that part of our lives together, I want to show the world they were wrong about us. I want to show them how much you mean to me. But most of all Britt, I want to prove to _you_ how you're my everything. My world, my rock, my life, my love. I want to show you I'm in this for life. That there will never be anyone else for me, and that if anything happened to us, I would die." I begin to cry at that, not many people know that my Santana can be really sweet and soft. She's crying too, and I wipe away the tear drops before she can reach my own. I hate seeing my girlfriend cry, for any reason.

"You're a genius, Britt-Britt. So I think you know what's happening. But you're my genius, you're my Britt-Britt. You're my B. And I will always love you." Santana always did believe in me, even when no one else did. My baby made me run for a presidency I got, all because she convinced me that I was a unicorn. Is it possible for me to love her _more?_ I am still slightly confused though, what's all this for?

Santana seems to take a moment to compose herself, and as she drops to one knee it all tumbles into place. I feel my eyes widen, but I'm too in shock to care. Santana is proposing. Santana is _proposing!_ As she pulls out a ring box, my hand flies to my mouth as a little 'Oh My God!' escapes my lips. "Brittany S. Pierce. Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Lopez-Pierce, and my wife? Will you marry me?" There is only one answer that I would ever have for this question, but it gets lost on the way from my heart to my mouth. _I'm going to marry Santana_. That's all I can think. I'm finally able to force out the word that comes so easily once I realise what it means. "Yes!"

My lips are immediately on hers, the gentle sounds of our mouths moving together fill the room as my hands find her neck. "Yes, Yes, and a hundred times over Yes!" I say against her skin, and we break the kiss for air. I look down at the small velvet box in her hand, and gasp again, quieter this time. "Baby, it's beautiful!" I tell her, and she detaches it from the little cushion. "Here, give me your hand Britt." She whispers, almost reverently. I do as I'm told, my left hand finding her right as she slips the ring on.

It's a perfect fit, just like everything else with us. I look at the band of metal, and read the writing. "_Forever,_ baby. And always. But what about your ring?" I ask, still studying the new addition to my hand. "Well, Puck helped with that, Britt-Britt. Look at mine." I hadn't noticed the small wrap of cling film that indicated a new tattoo around her finger, right where an engagement ring would go. I can just about read the tiny print that runs around the skin. "_Mrs Lopez-Pierce - Forever._ I love you so much, San. And we're engaged!" I almost yell, I can't wait to tell the world! "Yeah baby, we are. And it's pretty damn awesome to have a fiancé!" She says, and kisses me again. This time, much like in the choir room, it becomes quickly passionate and heated, but still slow and sensual. I'm doing that thing Santana loves, where I'm smiling into kisses. "Now let's go tell everyone that you're going to be my wife."


End file.
